Davide Balula
Davide Balula plasticien contemporain et musicien français, né en 1978 à Annecy ( Haute-Savoie ) Biographie et œuvres Né dans une famille originaire du Portugal, Davide Balula a étudié la musique contemporaine au conservatoire de musique et de danse d'Annecy, les arts plastiques à l'École d'Art d'Annecy, aux Arts décoratifs de Strasbourg et à l'ENSAPC. Il est représenté par la galerie Frank Elbaz à Paris. Son travail peut prendre des formes très diverses : peinture, sculpture, cocktail, installation, performance. Il collabore régulièrement avec des restaurateurs, des danseurs ou des musiciens (Biba Bell, Jonathan Bailey, Jesse Peterson, Section Amour, Labranisch) lors de performances et concerts d'improvisation musicale afin de ré-interpréter certaines œuvres ou certaines expériences sensorielles mises en œuvre dans ses expositions. En 2015, il est nommé pour le Prix Marcel Duchamp Quelques œuvres : * Niagara falls and cranberry leaves, 2011 est une boisson diurétique réalisée à partir d'eau récoltée sur le site des Chutes du Niagara. * Burried paintings, 2010 est une série de peintures réalisée à l'aide de toiles enterrées par l'artiste et retendues sur châssis. * River paintings, 2009 est une série de peintures dont les toiles ont été déposées au fond de différentes rivières afin de récupérer des sédiments et autres empreintes naturelles. * Toe, Tap, Stomp, Step, Stamp, Spank, Snap, Slide, Shuffle, Shim-Sham, Scuff, Riffle, Pick, Leep, Hop, Heel, Flap, Dig, Click, Clap, Chug, Brush. Wing., 2009 est une performance de claquettes dansée par Con O’Shea-Creal et C.K. Edwards afin de détruire l'installation American Wallnut composée d'un parquet modifié et installé dans la galerie Fake Estate à New York. * Fever, 2008 est un petit labyrinthe qui enchaîne un espace refroidi à -10°C avec un espace chauffé à 40°C, produisant ainsi un choc thermique sur le visiteur de l'exposition. * Dust, 2008 est une installation qui montre à travers une fenêtre la poussière récoltée durant l'exposition, flottant dans l'air et visible grâce à un faisceau de lumière. * I can't rembember the speed of the blast. 2008 est une installation composée de résidus d'explosifs et d'un acouphène de synthèse. * The underwater tones. The ice blows. 2007 est une série de sculptures sur glaces sculptées en forme d'éclaboussures qui flottent à la surface de l'eau et se décomposent au ralenti. Lors de la présentation au public un cocktail sonore composé de cristaux de CO2 était offert aux visiteurs. * Free Hand Second Chance, 2007 est une performance où l'artiste a invité une association pour le don d'organes. Les visiteurs de l'exposition étaient invités à revendre à l'avance et à bas prix leurs organes d'occasion. * Rinse your eyes behind, 2005 est une station de lavage d'yeux placée à l'entrée de l'exposition [Présentée par le Musée d'Art Moderne de la ville de Paris au Couvent des Cordeliers à Paris * 50m gsm hole for a pigeon location, 2005 est un brouilleur de téléphone portable qui se déclenche suivant des roucoulements de pigeons. Galerie * http://http://www.galeriefrankelbaz.com/gfe/artists/davide_balula_artist.php * http://www.galerierodolphejanssen.com/artists/41-davide-balula * http://ghebaly.com/artists/davide-balula * http://davide.balula.free.fr * http://www.lappareil.com Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1978